Life after Naraku
by heartbreaker1231
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have defeated Naraku, but when they finally have a chance to live in peace that doesn’t last long, with some relationships destroyed, friendships hurt, and what about Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome, who will live and how will die.
1. Petty Arguments

**C****hapter 1: Petty arguments **

"**Where did that damn Kagome this time", Inuyasha thought to himself as he searched the forest for her. As he was looking for her, he was confused as why Kagome didn't tell him where she was going because she usually always tells him, before she goes anywhere**. **"I must have really mad her mad at me this time he thought to himself as he thought about the fight they had earlier that morning.**

**Flashback**

"**Inuyasha you're so stupid", Kagome had yelled at him. "Why am I so stupid, if it wasn't for me you would either be demon food or with that petty wolf", Inuyasha yelled back. "I can take care of my sell, No you cant, Yes I can, No you can't, Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, I'M GOING HOME, AND DON'T EVEN TRY AND STOP ME", Kagome yelled as she walked in the direction of the bone eaters well. "Oh no your not, Inuyasha yelled while jumping in front of her. "Inuyasha I'm going to go home and I don't care what you have to say so get out of my way, no not until you listen to me," Inuyasha replied. "I don't want to listen so Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," Kagome had yelled while ridding her bike as fast as she could to the well.**

**End of flashback**

"**Oh well might as well go and get her and get this all over with, Inuyasha thought to himself, but I swear if she say one more sit command, she's gonna her about it", Inuyasha thought to himself.**

**In the bushes**

"**What do you think he's gonna do, Miroku", Sango asked? "He might go and get, her but I think he's thinking to much into the subject, because we both know that he wont apologize to her, and if I know poor Kagome right, she's feeling really bad right now", Miroku replied. "I know but if Inuyasha wouldn't get so jealous every time Koga came around, we wouldn't have this problem", Sango replied. "I don't know but we better head back to the village before Inuyasha finds out that we are spying on him", Miroku suggested. "Good idea", Sango replied as they both got up quietly and started to head back to Kaede's village.**

**Back at the village**

"**Sango where have you been", Shippo asked as he jumped up to give her a hug. "I just went for a walk", Sango replied. "Oh and when is Kagome coming back", Shippo ask? "I'm not sure whenever Inuyasha goes and gets her", Sango and Miroku both replied.**


	2. Pride or Love

**Chapter 2: Pride or Love**

"Well he better or I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind", Shippo yelled. "Well don't be too hard on him, and besides, he only gets that when Koga is around", Sango said. "I know but just because Koga, calls Kagome his girl doesn't mean she is, I know Shippo but Inuyasha really cares for Kagome, he just got to much pride and wont show it. "You're probably right, so I guess I will show him some slack, not much but some", replied Shippo.

**In Kagome's time**

"Mom I'm home", yelled Kagome as she entered the house setting her bag by the door. 'Hi hunny what are you doing back so soon, I thought that you were going to stay over there for a while", Ms. Higurashi said to her daughter. "Do I have to have a reason to come home, and besides I need to take a long nice hot bath", replied Kagome with an attitude. But Ms. Higurashi knew very well that her daughter had another fight with Inuyasha, but she knew better than to ask about it.

**One hour later**

"Oh how I love the era that I live in", Kagome had said after she had just taken a shower. I wonder if I should go back and try and talk to Inuyasha, Kagome thought to herself."But what if he doesn't want to see me, she thought. Well it doesn't matter I guess, as long as he's not with Kikyo when I get there, I wont be mad.

**On the other side of the well**

I wonder if she's still mad at me, Inuyasha thought to himself. And what if she doesn't come back, No I won't think that, I'm going to go get her. "No, wait", a voice from behind said. Inuyasha turns around to see none other than Kikyo. "What do you want Kikyo", Inuyasha asked? "I want you to come into the depths of hell with me, without a second thought", Kikyo replied.

"I don't know if I can do that Kikyo", Inuyasha told her. "And why not, is it because you love my reincarnation more than me", she asked? "Well uh….." Inuyasha couldn't get a word to come out of his mouth. "So why can't you answer me Inuyasha", Kikyo asked him. "Maybe because you are not of this world Kikyo, you don't belong here anymore, you need to return to the word of the dead, you need to move on, and yes I do love Kagome more than I love you", Inuyasha replied.

And with that said Kikyo look at him and said nothing, all she could do was walk way.

"Kikyo wait", Inuyasha yelled" "What do you want", she asked? "I want to ask you to return Kagome's soul to her body, so you can move on", Inuyasha replied. "No, fuck you because if you think I'm going to give up what's left of my soul before I kill you, your mistaken", Kikyo yelled as her soul collects carried her away.

**A few hours later**

After Kikyo had left Inuyasha sat there with his back against the bone eaters well thinking about what he had said to Kikyo. He didn't know if he should tell Kagome the truth or just keep it a secret. He sat there for hours thinking about it, and still couldn't come up with an answer. All he could think about was what Kagome had said when he told her that he had to protect Kikyo.

**Flash Back**

: Kagome… Until I met you, I never trusted a soul. But…you cried for my sake. You always stayed by my side. When I'm with you, I'm happy. You soothe my soul. But… I'm not supposed to be happy and have fun! Kikyo… Kikyo followed me in death. I must repay her with my death.

: I know. I can't compete with Kikyo. Because…I'm still alive. I've thought a lot about Kikyo, too. Kikyo and I are so different. Even the talk that I'm a reincarnation of Kikyo… But I'm not Kikyo. My heart belongs to me. But I've come to understand one thing about how Kikyo feels. Something she and I share. The desire to see you again. I realized that Kikyo and I felt the same thing, I felt a bit better. The desire to see you is the same. That's why I conjured up the courage to come and see you.

I want you to live Inuyasha. I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what I'll be able to do for you…but I'll always stay by your side

**End of Flashback**

I know what I have to do he thought to himself, I have to tell Kagome how I feel before it's to late.

After that he turned around and jumped into the well, to go and see Kagome.

**In Kagome's Era**

"Mom, I'm getting to go and see Inuyasha", Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs." "Ok, but be sure that you don't forget anything, oh and I'm making a lunch for you and your friends", her mom replied. "Yes mom", Kagome said.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Oh hi Inuyasha", Kagome's mom said. "Oh hi, um do you know where Kagome is", Inuyasha asked? "Yes, she is upstairs in her getting ready to go back to your time", Kagomes mom replied. "Thanks", Inuyasha said.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Kagome how are", Inuyasha asked as he walked in the room. "I'm fine and you", she asked? "Well to be honest Kagome something happened that I need to tell you about, and there's also something that we need to talk about", Inuyasha replied.

Well that's all for now I hope that you guys all like it. And I will update with another chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Honesty

Chapter 3 Honesty

"What is it Inuyasha, what do you want to tell me," Kagome asked with a scared tone in her voice. "Well it's about Kikyo, and about what happened between us before I came here," Inuyasha said. "Ok," Kagome said, not liking this one bit.

(Flashback)

"No wait," a voice from behind said. Inuyasha turns around to see none other than, Kikyo. "What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "I want you to come into the depths of hell with me, without a second thought," kikyo replied.

"I dont know if I can do that Kikyo,"Inuyasha told her. "And why not, is it becauseyou love my reincarnation more that me," she asked? "Well uh..." Inuyasha couldn't get a word to come out of his mouth. "So why cant you answer me Inuyasha," Kikyo asked him. "Maybe because you are not of this world Kikyo, you dont belong here anymore, you need to return to the world of the dead, you need to move on and yes I do love Kagome more than I love you," Inuyasha replied.

And with that said Kikyo looked at him and said nothing, all she could do was walk away.

"Kikyo wait," Inuyasha yelled. "What do you want," She asked? "I want to ask you to return Kagome's soul to her body, so you can move on," Inuyasha replied. "No fuck you because if you think I'm going to give up whats left of my soul before I kill you, your mistaken," Kikyo yelled as her soul collects carried her away.

(End of Flashback)

"You see Kagome, I dont have feelings for Kikyo anymore," Inuyasha replied. "How can I believe you, because you've said it before and..." Inuyasha kissed her in mid-sentence."So do you believe me now," Inuyasha asked?


	4. True thoughts and feelings

Chapter 4: True thoughts and feelings

"I dont know," ansered Kagome. "How can I help you trust me," Inuyasha asked? "Make Kikyo disappear forever,"Kagome said. "I already tried that Kagome she wont leave until she kills me," Inuyasha replied. "Well than we have to think of a way to get her out of our live's because I'm not gonna loose uyou," Kagome replied.

With that said, Inuyasha agreed with her 100, and without another thouught he kissed her barely think about anything else.

(Back in the Fedual Era)

"I wonder whats talking him so long," Miroku and Sango asked. "I dont know but I hope that Kagome comes back soon," Shippo said. "Well Shippo all we can do now is wait," Miroku replied. "Well I guess your right," Shippo cried.

(In Kagome's time)

"What do you mean, your not gonna loose me," Inuyasha asked?


End file.
